


baby together we'll mend

by ace_corvid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and gets several, arguably hurt/comfort but like, like a lil bit of whump, no beta we die like robins, soft, the love language of pancakes, timkonbart secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Bart is used to it by now.Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe he deserves for his pain tolerance to be a little lower, for his step to be a little lighter, but that doesn't change the fact that his knees burn when he walks, or that sometimes he goes so fast he can't remember what slow feels like.But it is what it is, and at least he has his boyfriends to make him pancakes on his bad mornings.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89
Collections: TimKonBart Secret Santa 2020





	baby together we'll mend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegQlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/gifts).



> hi markus!! i was very very excited when i found out i was making my gift for you, except then i realised i am in fact a nightmare and i was definitely going to give it to you late. It's still january somewhere, maybe, hopefully? anyway i love you so much, im so sorry this isnt bigger or more but i hope u like it anyway <3 
> 
> im filling bart w/ chronic pain and breakfast shenanigans and cuddles for your prompts, bc im nothing if not predictable and YEAH kjbkdfbd enjoy!
> 
> title from love all the hurt away by aretha franklin <3 content warning for food and painkillers mention!!

He wakes up one morning, knowing it's one of those days. His limbs feel like they're on fire, and Conner scoops him up, easily as breathing. Bart makes a noise of protest at the loss of warmth, but melts into his boyfriends arms anyway.

Bart is used to it by now.

Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe he deserves for his pain tolerance to be a little lower, for his step to be a little lighter, but that doesn't change the fact that his knees burn when he walks, or that sometimes he goes so fast he can't remember what slow feels like. He never tells anyone that sometimes his legs ache so hard he feels like he can't get out of bed, but somehow Conner always knows to carry him to the kitchen table, and Tim always strokes his hair and peppers his forehead with light kisses that nearly feel like they alleviate half the pain (probably because he slips painkillers into his coffee).

His leg bangs slightly on the door frame as they walk out of the bedroom, and Bart hisses at the shock of pain. He clearly _really_ needs that coffee today.

“Sorry.” Conner's eyes soften, and he readjusts Bart as gently as he can, but Bart is already sleepily kissing his cheek.

“Don' worry 'bout it.” He slurred slightly in reply, the last remnants of sleep clutching to his brain in bitter protest.

It probably says something about him, but he wouldn't change the choices that led to this, not any more than he'd take back the lives he'd saved doing it. The work he does is too important to look back. So he's _used to it_ , because sometimes, being _used to it_ sometimes feels like the lone thin string that's keeping him from snapping.

And yeah, it's hard, but it isn't like this was sudden. It's a slow and gradual build up, and this is simply where he is with it. They say time heals all wounds, but that's not true. It's just that with time, comes tolerance.

It's not like pain isn't common in the hero industry. Conner is invincible, sure, but Tim's skin is a renaissance painting made of scars, and most days he's covered in bruises and his flesh is burned raw from the hottest shower he can handle. Bart's not alone in this, easy as it is to feel like it sometimes.

Not alone, he repeats to himself, like a mantra. Not alone.

It's deep in winter and early enough that the soft glare of yellow lamp light illuminates the living room, rather than any sun streaming through the windows. The sky outside is still dark, the clouds nestled in it's inky care, and although the air outside somehow looks cold to the biting, the fireplace inside is already on, and the room is warm. On the big comfy arm chair Barry gave them as a moving in present, that is completely at odds decoration-wise with every other piece of furniture in the room, Tim is nestled into one of the afghans usually draped over their couch. Despite having gotten up once, he seems to have fallen asleep again there, to the lullaby of the soft pitter-patter of rain on their windows.

Conner walked straight past him with a roll of his eyes. “He can't stay awake for two minutes in the mornings.”

“Course he can't.” Bart, now much more awake, agreed. “He stays up all night, after all.”

“Because he's a moron.” Conner bit out the insult with a smile, carefully placing Bart onto one of the plush kitchen chairs.

“Yeah.” Bart winced as his weight became his own again. “That checks out.”

Conner kissed him on the cheek once more before stalking out of the room, purpose in his step, leaving Bart alone in the kitchen. Part of him itched to get up and do something, anything, helpful, but pain was idle in the back of his mind. Getting up would not be smart.

The Kryptonian waltzed into the kitchen, _Tim_ now curled up in his arms, who was much less gently dumped into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Cold, considering they were all mismatched and there was another plush one literally right next to the most uncomfortable wooden one they owned (which was still pretty comfortable but like, _hey_ ).

“You're a dick.” Tim snorted as he slumped onto the table.

“Sounds like something somebody who doesn't want pancakes would say.” Kon shot back in a smarmy tone of voice most often associated with him being a little shit. Bart giggled somewhat hysterically at that, and Tim shot him a betrayed look.

Then, with a mischievous smile, he leaned in towards Bart across the table and lowered his voice. “What do you say we blow this joint?”

“I'd say I've had enough of blown out joints.” Bart quipped. “But continue.”

“New series of that weird animated Batman series has just dropped. Rumour has it Jason is in it now and his animated counter part is comedic gold.” Tim grinned like a maniac.

He wouldn't admit it, but he loved that stupid show, and all of it's dumb guesstimates about what Batman's life must be like. It followed the life of Chris Johnson, mild mannered businessman by day, terror of the night by- well, night. He and his siblings, along with approximately all of the Justice League, found it deeply entertaining, and Tim loved to share it with his partners too.

“Has this rumour you've heard got anything to do with Jason storming into our house last night screaming 'Replacement you're not gonna believe this'?”

“There's a good chance it might.” Tim's eyes are soft with humour, his hair messily tied back in a scraggly bun. His hoodie is two sizes too big and hangs off his shoulders, so it's probably Kon's. Idly, Bart notes that he could play connect the dot with every freckle on his face, and Tim would probably let him for a while.

“What does that have to do with getting out of here?” Bart tentatively smiles back, the pain in his knees an ever constant buzz.

“Pancakes in front of the TV. Obviously.” He laughed.

“Well,” Bart said. “That doesn't sound half bad. Let's go!”

“I can hear you both, you know.” Kon rolled his eyes fondly. “I'll bring it in on trays, no need to treat it like a covert operation, god damn.”

“Well then.” Tim hopped up from his chair and circled around the table towards Bart, before pulling him into his arms nearly as easily as Kon had.

“I'm so glad my type is just: people who can carry me.” Bart sighed softy, snuggling into Tim's arms, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Bart could feel Tim shiver from the feeling of his breath on his bare skin, and placed a quick kiss there in a rush of affection.

Tim effortlessly manoeuvred them onto the couch, arranging Bart onto his lap and holding him close in a proper hug.

“Bad morning huh?” Tim's voice was quiet, but full of concern, while he tried to hunt for the remote while not disturbing him.

Bart pauses as he takes stock of himself- and it is most definitely a bad morning, not seeming to have dulled between waking and cuddling on the couch, but he doesn't feel as awful as he did initially, perhaps. “Yeah, but it's fine.”

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Tim asked carefully, and Bart rolled his eyes.

“Tim, just ask me if I need any painkillers babe. You're not even slightly slick.”

“Well, _excuse_ me.” Tim's laughter is muffled in Barts unbrushed hair, flying untamed and free. He seems to have finally found the remote, and has in turn made it his life's mission to share as much body contact with Bart as possible to make up for the minutes he was away.

“You're excused.” Bart said, quickly drawing him in for a quick kiss.

Tim's face filled with pure love and adoration as he reluctantly pulled away. Then his eyes narrowed with mirth. “Brush your teeth.” He deadpanned, trying not to smile.

Bart guffawed so hard he forgot he was in pain, then hissed as his back reminded him he definitely was. Tim's hands nearly immediately found their way into his hair, stroking it down and muttering soothing words as the flare died down into a buzzing ache. The idle noise of the TV in the background sounded near distorted whilst he ground his teeth trying to battle through it.

“Good?” Tim asked when he untensed.

“I'm always good Rob.” Bart elbowed him, trying to smile reassuringly but Tim, for his part, didn't look even a little bit reassured.

Finally, Kon walked into the living room, tray of pancakes in tow. He stopped, glaring at the TV as if it had personally offended him. “Is that meant to be Jason?” He nodded to the little character on screen currently swinging through Gotham.

“No.” Tim said. “That's Ryan Smith-Johnson, the second Robin, obviously Kon.”

“He looks nothing like Jason.” Kon protested, waving around the pancakes wildly.

“Knowing what Jason looked like would kind of defeat the point.”

“Ok but even under the mask-”

“Babe.” Tim cut in. “Sit down and watch the dumb show.”

“Right.” Kon sat down and nestled around Tim and Bart like it was second nature, and at this point maybe it was. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Maybe.” Tim pecked him on the cheek. “But you're not getting it back.”

Kon pouted. “Thief.”

“Eat your pancakes, nerd.” Tim said, snickering.

 _No_ , Bart mused to the soft sounds of the TV and his partners bickering. _Definitely not alone_.

"I love you guys." He blurted out, and then shovelled pancakes into his mouth as he flushed as red as the Flash suit.

Tim and Kon both turned to look at him, surprised by the outburst, visibly relaxing before him. "Love you too babe." Kon immediately teased, wiping some syrup off of the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Love you." Tim said simply, pressing yet another kiss to Bart's forehead.

Even through the ache in his knees, Bart felt like he could run a marathon just at that, just a little lighter than he had been all week.

**Author's Note:**

> love u markus <3 i hope u liked it!!
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
